


Close Your Eyes

by Dawn47



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Maquis, Romance, Sort of a songfic but not really, Starfleet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn47/pseuds/Dawn47
Summary: This is the result of a prompt to write a story matching a picture. J & C, have a late night, heartfelt talk, alone in the messhall.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109
Collections: J/C Photo Prompt Fic Fest 2020





	Close Your Eyes

This story was inspired by this picture, created by [Torri012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torri012/).

It is for Day 3 of the J/C Photo Prompt Fic Fest!

In addition, I was listening to music while thinking about what to write, and Michael Buble's "Close Your Eyes" came on. The lyrics were inspiring to the plot, but it's not a "songfic," in that J&C never listen to the song during the story.

Starg8rocks took the song, added my plot, and made this lovely video. Watching it, I think I fell in love with J & C just a little more, as if that were even possible. [Close Your Eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BbGHbTx71mM)

"Close Your Eyes"

by Dawn

New! As of July 2020.

Michael Buble’s “Close Your Eyes”

_Close your eyes  
Let me tell you the reasons why  
Think you're one of a kind  
Here's to you  
The one that I suppose is true  
Do what you got to do  
You're one of a kind  
Thank god your mine_

_You're an angel dressed in armor  
You're the fair in every fight  
You're my life and my safe harbor  
Where the sun sets every night  
And if my love is blind  
I don't want to see the light  
It's your beauty that betrays you  
Your smile gives you away  
'Cause you're made of strength and mercy  
And my soul is yours to save  
And when this much is true  
When my world was dark and blue  
I know the only one who rescued me was you_

_Close your eyes  
Let me tell you all the reasons why  
You're never going to have to cry  
Because you're one of a kind  
Yeah here's to you  
The one that always pulls us through  
You…_

*****

Kathryn dismissed Seven from Astrometrics and keyed in the connection with Starfleet Command.

The face of Owen Paris came up on the large screen, bigger than life. “Katie?” he asked the empty room.

She walked over to the center and said, “Hello, Admiral. I dismissed Seven so we could speak alone, as you requested.”

“How are you?” the kind older gentleman asked.

“Not bad,” she said with a shrug.

“It’s not just a polite question, Katie. I’m calling to find out how you ‘really’ are.”

“Oh,” she said as she pulled up a stool. “Well, things are going well, at the moment. Is this call being monitored and recorded from your end?”

“No, it’s not. I requested a secure and private connection.”

She nodded. “This doesn’t feel like a personal call.”

“You’re very perceptive,” he noted.

“Well, I recently had the honor of receiving an entire seven years’ worth of personnel reviews on my performance. That was… interesting.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. Admiral Hayes wanted us to catch up. He also sent them to your command staff, but I’m guessing you already knew that.”

“I know that Tuvok and Kim received them. Were the others reviewed as well?”

“Yes, they were,” Owen said.

“And why wasn’t I copied on them? As their commanding officer, I should’ve been.”

Owen seemed surprised. “I will check into that, but that’s not why I’m calling, and we have limited time.”

“Okay, so you want to know how I’m doing?” She leaned against the railing and rested her forehead on her fingertips.

“Yes. Your logs indicate that you’ve had a pretty tumultuous year with being assimilated, having your memories wiped, being trapped in that void, fighting against rebelling holograms that you allowed to be created, and on top of all that, dealing with a mutiny.”

She waved her fingers around as she said, “One could also say that we freed millions of Borg, broke up an organized crime syndicate, established Federation ideals among a group of people who were in a terrible situation, fought for the rights of individuals, met up with some lost Klingons…. It’s not all been bad. Your son even got married and is expecting a child.”

“You’re right,” he said. “But how are you after that mutiny?”

Kathryn pursed her lips. “My crew did not mutiny. An insane man, who is on Starfleet’s most wanted list, by the way, put them under mind control. My crew is intact.”

“Look, we’re just worried how you’re handling all of this, personally. Your closest friend out there is a Vulcan.”

She clicked her tongue. “Actually, my closest friend is human. My first officer is a diamond in the rough, Admiral.”

“He’s helping you?”

“Every damn day.”

Owen asked, “Are you in a relationship with him?”

Kathryn looked away and sighed. Looking back at the screen, she said, “No, Admiral, I’m not. I was sent to arrest him and regardless of how much time it takes us to get back, I can’t get involved with someone I was sent to capture.”

“Do you expect us to arrest him upon your arrival?”

She held up her hands. “You tell me?”

“The war is over, Katie.”

“The ending of a war doesn’t erase war crimes, Admiral. Don’t get me wrong, I firmly believe, wholeheartedly believe, that the people serving under me are upstanding individuals who were fighting for a just cause that they believed in. Many of their homes had been destroyed and their families murdered. They were doing their damndest to protect the remaining colonies out there, but until Starfleet or the Federation pardons them, I have to tread carefully. I’ve been asking Starfleet to figure this out since my very first communication three years ago. Starfleet doesn’t seem to care, but these people have that yoke around their necks. It’s not fair to ask that of them.”

“I understand, Katie, but..”

“No,” she interrupted. “You don’t. If you, meaning Starfleet, cares about my well-being, and the well-being of my officers and crew, this situation needs to be resolved now. My reviews of their performance over the last seven years is more than enough to exonerate them. If you want to help me, get this ball rolling.”

“All right, Katie. I’ll pull some strings.”

“You need to do a hell of a lot more than pull strings, Admiral. Get this done. Get this done for your son, your daughter-in-law, and your future grandchild.”

They heard the notification that their time was about up.

Kathryn continued, “But to answer your original question, I’m coping with the help of the people on this ship. They’re my backbone, as I am theirs.” She put her finger down repeatedly as she stated, “It takes every, single, one of us to make this work.”

Owen stood and nodded. “Understood, Captain.”

She nodded in reply as the communication ended. Leaning on the railing, she looked to the side and waited for her adrenaline to calm. If there was one thing she knew for certain, she could certainly get riled up when it came to fighting for her people.

*****

That evening, Kathryn stopped by Chakotay’s quarters, thinking she needed to check on him as they hadn’t spent much time together lately.

When his doors opened to admit her, he stood up quickly. “Captain?”

She frowned and waved him to sit back down. “Are you busy?”

“Not at all, come in.” He went over to the replicator. “Coffee?”

“Tea, actually. It’s getting late.”

In shock, he turned to look at her. “You feeling all right? Not taken over by an alien presence or anything, are you?”

She rolled her eyes. “Mind if I sit?”

“Please do.” He handed her a cup of tea and joined her. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Captain?”

Taking a sip, she asked, “When did you stop using my first name?”

Her question caught him off guard, but he managed to reply, “I suppose after your return from Quarra.”

“May I ask why?”

Taking a deep breath, he said, “Because you became involved with that man, Jaffen.”

“I was brainwashed, Chakotay.”

“Yes, but you were so sad about leaving him. I wanted to give you space and let you grieve.”

“Oh, Chakotay,” she came forward to the edge of her seat and reached out to hold his hand. “I wasn’t sad about that.”

“You weren’t?”

“No, I was upset about the whole damn episode, and how we were deceived. If you hadn’t come after us…” she shook her head in dismay. “I mean, what if you, Harry, and Neelix had been on the ship with the rest of us? How would we have gotten out of that?”

“I’ve thought about that myself,” he said as he released her hand.

“Come to any conclusions?”

“Not one. Some first officer, I am.”

“Hey,” she said softly. “You are the best first officer a captain could ask for.”

“You think so? I’m not so sure.”

“I do, and I told Admiral Paris exactly that earlier today.”

“That was your private call?”

She nodded. “It was a review of sorts, or a follow-up to my review. He wanted to know how I was coping.”

“I assume you were speaking my praises because of my review?”

“I didn’t receive a copy of your review.”

“But you’re my commanding officer.”

She shrugged. “I got copied on Tuvok’s and Harry’s. I’d assumed they chose not to review the command staff holding field commissions. Admiral Paris also seemed surprised that I hadn’t been copied. Was it bad?”

“Not bad, but they certainly came down on me for letting you engage in such reckless behavior as being assimilated.”

Kathryn found that amusing. “And they came down on me for engaging in such behavior.”

“Maybe we can work out a compromise?”

“How so?” she asked.

“You let me be the reckless one for a while.”

“Nope,” she said with finality.

“Why not? You always get to do all the dangerous things.”

“That’s not true. I let you go and fight with those damn holograms.”

“You’re saying damn a lot tonight.”

“Yeah?” she asked and then answered. “Well, I’m in a mood.”

He tilted his head at her and then stated, “Well, next mission, it’s my turn and you’re staying on the ship.”

“Unless…”

“Nope,” he said firmly as he set his teacup down. “You said I was a good first officer, so you’re just going to have to live with that for a little while.”

She looked at the ceiling and shook her head. “So, other than you not coddling your captain enough, was there anything else in your review that I should know about?”

“Not really. I received good marks for administration. The whole thing felt a little pedantic to be honest. Did you, too, receive the honor of seven years’ worth of reviews?”

“Yup,” she said with a pop on the p. “A bunch of bureaucracy is what it was.”

He chuckled and then was quiet for a moment. “Kathryn?”

She swung her head around to look at him and then smiled. “It’s nice to hear my name.”

“Have dinner with me tomorrow night.”

“I’d like that.”

“We got out of the habit.”

Nodding, she said, “It’s been busy, what with avoiding warheads, dealing with Q Jr, and then the escapade with the Doctor’s holonovel.”

“Did Admiral Paris mention that this afternoon? The holonovel, I mean.”

“Didn’t come up.” She thought for a moment and then added, “And speaking of those warheads, Seven never showed me the project she was working on in the holodeck. I’ll have to follow up with her on that.”

They were quiet again until Chakotay asked, “Are you sure you weren’t upset by leaving Jaffen?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Are you upset that your mutiny wasn’t successful?”

“I was…” he started to defend himself and then realized why she brought it up. He finished his sentence. “…brainwashed.”

“Chakotay,” she leaned forward and placed her hand on his arm. “I was not in love with him. Not the real me.”

He took a shaky breath. “Your heart deserves to love someone,” he admitted.

“As does yours,” she pointed out.

Neither dared say any more for a few minutes.

Kathryn stood and took their cups to the recycler. “What time tomorrow evening?”

“Nineteen hundred?” He met her at the door.

Before triggering it to open, she turned to him and said, “There’s one more thing I want you to know about Jaffen.”

“What’s that?”

Her eyes were drawn up to his tattoo and her fingers followed shortly after. “I remember touching his forehead often, as if I was looking for something that wasn’t there.”

Chakotay held his breath as she touched him.

Pulling her hand away, she said, “Just thought you should know.”

“Thank you for telling me.”

She smiled and patted his shoulder. “Good night, Chakotay.”

*****

Chakotay postponed their dinner plans the next evening, so Kathryn found herself walking the ship late at night, thinking. He’d been distant and distracted that afternoon and she was worried that she’d overstepped the evening before. They had both been very careful about not crossing emotional boundaries. Him, she assumed, because of past experiences with shipboard romances, and she because every day she hoped the next would bring them home.

She’d received copies of his, Tom’s, and B’Elanna’s reviews earlier in the day. Evidently, there had been a glitch in the personnel system that had them without a commanding officer. Their reviews were much like the ones she’d already received. Mostly just a report dotting i’s and crossing t’s to bring the personnel records up to date. And yes, they had come down pretty hard on Chakotay for letting her be reckless. She hadn’t told him, but Tuvok got the same reprimand. For the sake of both commanders, she made a hesitant promise to herself to tone it down a little on the dangerous missions.

She found herself at the messhall and entered the darkened room, only to find Chakotay sitting alone at a table in the far corner.

He turned when the door opened. “Hi there.”

“Mind if I join you?” she asked as she came over.

“Please,” he gestured to the seat next to him. “Sorry about our plans tonight.”

“It’s no problem, just so long as you feed me tomorrow night. Hair pasta is on the menu.”

Chakotay shuddered. “I can’t believe he serves us actual hair.”

“I can’t believe anyone actually eats it,” she commented.

“If we checked, I bet the amount of uneaten food that gets recycled after hair pasta night is much higher than usual.”

Resting her chin on her fist, she said, “Maybe that could be Naomi’s next research project.”

He glanced at her with a smile and then looked down at his hands again.

Kathryn tapped his arm with the tri-corder she’d been carrying around. “Talk to me, Chakotay.”

“Oh, you don’t want to know,” he said with a sigh.

She raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Eventually he looked at her and then chuckled dryly.

“Chakotay, you’re my closest friend, and I can tell you’re upset about something. Is it me?”

“No,” he said quickly. “Not at all. Last night, our conversation, it was nice.”

“I thought so, too.”

“It’s just that…” he started to say explain and then stopped.

She set down the tri-corder and put her hand over his. “I’m worried that I went too far last night, telling you about looking for your tattoo…”

“No,” he said quickly, covering her hand with his other so that her hand was sandwiched between his. “Thank you for telling me that. It meant a lot to me.”

Kathryn curled her fingers inside his clasped hands.

“I got a request for information today, from the Federation Judiciary Council, about my actions while a part of the Maquis.”

“Oh!” she replied. “That is not, at all, what I was expecting you to say.”

Still looking at their clasped hands, he replied, “Considering the nature of this request, it’s probably best that we haven’t become involved. Sounds like a legal battle might be coming.”

Kathryn turned towards him a little more, suddenly feeling awful that her words to Owen might have prompted this. “Oh, Chakotay.”

He glanced at her briefly before continuing. “It was a list of all the activity the Federation had on the Maquis activity prior to our disappearance. They want me to fill in the blanks to make a complete report, and I assume to note my actions during that time. B’Elanna got the same request, but as far as I know, none of the other Maquis did. They would’ve been in an uproar if they had.”

“You know that I’ll do everything in my power…”

“I know you will, Kathryn.” He ran his thumb over each of her fingers. “I was hesitant to tell you so that if you’re asked for information, it won’t appear that we’re in cahoots.”

“Not to criticize you, but that argument holds no water.”

“No?” he asked with a slight laugh.

“To think that you and I wouldn’t be talking to each other?”

“Well, when you put it that way.” He sighed. “I don’t understand why this has come up, and I’m worried.”

She admitted, “This might be my fault.”

“How do you figure?”

Kathryn pulled her hand away. “Yesterday, I told Owen Paris that if he really wanted to help me, help us, cope with all that we have to deal with out here, then he would push Starfleet or the Federation to get off their duffs and resolve this situation so that our crew could be rid of this heavy yoke. He saw it as a non-issue, but I offered some enlightenment.”

Chakotay let that register and then started laughing.

“I’m glad you find that funny.”

“Here I was worried that they found some evidence of some kind and would want you to put us in the brig.”

“You think I would?”

“No, I don’t,” he leaned towards her and pulled her into a side hug. “What would you do if the Federation convicted us?”

“I’d get us as close to Federation space as possible and land the ship.”

“You’d do that?”

She gave him a look. “In a hot second.”

“Would you stay with us?”

“Absolutely,” she confirmed.

“And they know that, don’t they?”

“They’d be stupid not to.”

He took a cleansing breath and blew it out. “So, this is nothing more than another exercise in dotting i’s and crossing t’s?”

“It had better be,” she replied with a little menace in her tone.

“Kathryn, you are definitely one of a kind.” He tapped his combadge. “Chakotay to Torres.”

 _“Go ahead,”_ B’Elanna replied.

“Stand down red alert. This was Kath… the Captain’s doing. She lit a fire at Headquarters to get this resolved.”

_”You’re kidding?”_

“No, I’m not, and she’s here sitting with me.”

Kathryn said, “I would’ve warned the two of you, but I didn’t expect action this quickly, nor did I expect you to be contacted directly.”

_”What did you say to them? And why?”_

She pulled away from Chakotay’s side hug but slid her arm into the crook of his elbow. “I was asked by an Admiral how I was doing. I told him.”

_”How does the legal status of the Maquis affect how you’re doing?”_

Kathryn caught Chakotay’s eyes as she replied to B’Elanna. “You mean a lot to me. You’re my family, and I want you to be able to live your life without this burden. If throwing my weight around a little can resolve this issue, I wanted to do it.”

B’Elanna replied, _”Thank you, Captain, but I don’t think we’re letting it keep us from living our lives.”_

Still locked with Chakotay’s eyes, she continued, “Not you, B’Elanna, but I get the feeling there are other Maquis who are afraid to get into a long-term relationship because of it.”

_”Well, whatever the case. I’m glad you’re on our side, and Chakotay, thank you for letting us know. We’ll sleep better tonight.”_

“You’re welcome,” he replied and then tapped his badge. “Chakotay out.”

Their eyes hadn’t left each other, even as Kathryn continued to talk. “You see, Owen was concerned that I only had a Vulcan friend to turn to. I assured him that I also had you.”

“Oh?”

“I told him that you’re the person who pulls me through all the hard times. He asked if we were in a relationship.”

Swallowing hard, Chakotay asked. “What was your answer?”

“I said we couldn’t be. Not until this yoke was lifted. I told him that if he really cared about my well-being, he would do everything in his power to see this situation resolved.”

Chakotay said, “I can visualize it. You standing there in Astrometrics, telling him in no uncertain terms how it was going to be.”

“Damn straight.”

With a shake of his head, he echoed B’Elanna’s statement. “I sure as hell am glad you’re with me.”

“Always,” she rested her chin on his shoulder. “I always will be.”

“You know, Kathryn, I don’t think I’ve ever told you directly, outside of an Ancient Legend, how thankful I am for you.”

“For what?” she asked softly.

“For saving me, for helping me find peace. Being my strength. And for the care and compassion that you continually show me.”

Her jaw was trembling as she replied, “I could say the same about you.”

Chakotay’s breath caught as he looked into her eyes. He whispered, “You love me.”

Kathryn only nodded as a tear spilled down her cheek.

“Don’t cry,” he said as he wiped away the tear. “I’ve known for a long time.”

“How?”

“Your smile, the way you look at me. It gives you away.”

She closed her eyes. “Thank you for not pushing me. I’m not that strong.”

“Oh, Kathryn. You’re the strongest person I know.”

“Sometimes.”

“Well, you’re certainly my guardian angel.”

She shook her head. “Not an angel.”

“We’ll have to disagree on that one.” He kissed her forehead. “When this legal matter is all cleared up, I’m going to show you just how much I love you, and I’m going to marry you.”

Her breath was shaky as she replied, “If Owen got the judiciary arm of the Federation Council to take action in less than a day, then I don’t think we need to worry.”

“So, you’re saying I can show you just how much I love you right now?”

“Perhaps we should go to our quarters for that.”

“ _Our_ quarters?” he asked.

She stood and held onto his hand to lead him out of the messhall.

They didn’t speak as they walked back to their quarters, nor did they let go of each other’s hands. Once inside, Kathryn lowered the lights and led him into the bedroom.

“I’ll be just a few minutes,” she said as she went into the bathroom. Once inside, she closed her eyes, willing her heart to calm down a little. She made quick work of getting ready for bed and came back out wearing only her tank and panties. She found the bed turned down and him dressed only in slacks, his powerful physique a sight to behold.

He held out his hand which she didn’t hesitate to take. “Do you need to…” she asked, motioning to the bathroom.

Shaking his head, he brought his hands up to touch her face and give her an agonizingly slow kiss. She melted into him and then returned his kiss with fervor. Her hands grasped his strong shoulders, pressing herself into him as she lost herself in his kiss.

“Kathryn,” he gasped as he shifted her into a bear hug. “I love you, so much.”

Hugging back with all her strength, she replied, “I love you, too.”

“Is this real?”

She took his face in her hands and kissed his lips, his cheek, his jaw, “Oh, yes, it’s real.”

“I don’t ever want to be apart from you, again.”

“Okay,” she replied with amusement. “Solidly impractical, but I share the sentiment.”

“I want this to be forever.”

“Me, too,” she said as she drew her hands down his smooth chest and then continued to settle on his hips. She stretched up to kiss him again, drawing his lips between her teeth to bite him gently.

He kissed her back, intensely, as she unfastened his trousers and let them drop to the floor. She slid her hands underneath the waistband of his boxers and held onto his ass as the kiss went on.

Kathryn froze for just a second and pulled back. “Chakotay!”

“What?”

“I don’t take birth control boosters because of my headaches. Do you?”

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her and again. “But I will happily stop taking them whenever you ask.”

“Not quite what I meant,” she said as his hands rose up under her tank, cupped her breasts and then pulled the top off over her head.

Chakotay reached for her waist to hold her in place so he could look at her. “Oh wow.”

A saucy smile appeared as she moved in to lower his boxers. After they had fallen, she traced the small line of fur that was his treasure trail down to his erection. Sliding her fingers over his girth, she was delighted by the gasp she elicited. Kathryn studied his penis by looking at it from the left, then gave it thought as she moved it to the right. Finally, she lifted her eyes to his. “We might have a logistical issue here. I don’t think you’re gonna fit.”

He pushed his fingers into the waistband of her panties and drew them down until they fell. “Why don’t you let your first officer worry about the logistics?”

Kathryn hadn’t released him as she stood on her tip toes to kiss him again. After a moment, she said, “All right then, Commander. Do it.”

“Aye, Captain.” He took her hands away from his body and walked her backwards until she fell back onto the bed. Stretching out on top of her, he dove right in to enjoy her breasts, licking, kissing, and teasing the little peaks until she was gasping and squirming underneath him.

Leaving her breasts wanton, he claimed her mouth and showed her all the built up passion within him.

Kathryn opened her legs to get him into position, gasping as his erection connected with where she wanted him most.

He drew a hand down her side, around to her bottom, and lifted a leg to open her further so his fingers could delve into her moist heat.

Kathryn’s eyes closed as he touched her most intimate place, and then gasped as a finger, or two, she wasn’t sure, penetrated her tight channel. “Oh, Chakotay.” She arched her back as he caressed the rough patch at the front of her vagina.

“Damn, you’re beautiful, Kathryn.”

“It’s all for you,” she replied breathily. “Oh, wow,” she gasped as his fingers worked their magic.

He slid his fingers out and up to her clit, causing Kathryn to buck suddenly before melting into a puddle of desire.

Chakotay again licked and kissed at her nipple as he coaxed her higher.

“Never,” she gasped out.

“Never what?” he whispered against her breast as his fingers dove back inside her.

“So aroused. Ohhhhh,” she said as she breathed in deeply.

Chakotay drew his fingers out again and lined his dick up to her wet heat. “Ready?”

Nodding adamantly, she tried to close the distance, but her legs were stretched too wide to gain any purchase. “Pleeeease…”

Pressing just the tip into her, his mouth dropped open in ecstasy. Chakotay withdrew and then slid in a little deeper.

“Noooow,” she begged as he withdrew.

He kissed her breast again, drawing a nipple into a taut peak as he went even deeper.

“Do it!” she commanded.

He whispered, “Shhhhhhh…” against her cheek as he withdrew and plunged in again. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Kathryn threw her head back and tried to grab hold of his hips to force his penetration deeper, but he was strong enough to resist her grip and backed off once more.

Her chest was heaving with deep breaths, her body writhing, as she was beside herself in desire. “Chakotaaaaay,” she begged.

He withdrew and then pushed slowly and firmly all the way in, filling her up and pressing against her cervix.

Kathryn moaned at how completely full she felt. When he withdrew and started thrusting faster, she lost all coherent thought. The build-up within her was immense as it spiraled up and out of control. Moments later, she felt him shudder, which he immediately followed with a caress to her clitoris that made her go off like a rocket.

Chakotay stayed inside her as they came down a little, and as soon as her breathing was under control, he renewed his thrust.

“You’re still hard?” she asked in wonder.

Giving her a funny look, he commented, “It’s not like it deflates.”

“It doesn’t?” she asked as a wave of heat swept over her body and started spiraling her up again.

He took her mouth into a deep kiss to distract her and it wasn’t long before both crested again.

When he moved within her again a moment later, she cried out, “Good lord,” and braced for impact.

Chakotay grabbed hold of her tightly and rolled them over so that she was on top.

Protesting, she said, “I’m too spent…”

He held her in place and thrust up into her until she found her momentum and rode him to another climax.

Kathryn collapsed like a rag doll, and he pulled out, letting her snuggle up against him. Pulling up the covers, he kissed her forehead as they quickly fell to sleep.

*****

The next morning, Kathryn woke in Chakotay’s arms. She stretched luxuriously and snuggled into his side.

“Good morning,” he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

“A damn good morning,” she mumbled.

He drew his fingers up and down the soft skin on her back. “Can we call in sick?”

“You’ll have to take it up with the captain.”

Chakotay rolled her over and made quick work of thrusting inside her. “Oh, I’ll take it up to the captain, of that you can be sure.”

“Good heavens, Chakotay,” she moaned as he thrust hard and fast within her. “Is this stamina due to prolonged abstinence?”

He kissed her to stop the questions as he made short order of bringing himself to climax. Once he was spent, he pulled out and started kissing down her body until he reached her center, where he swiped his tongue against her clit.

“What are you doing?” she gasped as she came unhinged in a shuddering jolt of pleasure.

He placed a kiss just above her hip bone as he said, “A little breakfast.”

“I just might have to call it in today. I’m a limp noodle.”

“Maybe you should,” he said as he spooned up behind her. “It’s been awhile since you’ve had a day off.”

She lay there, basking in the afterglow and relishing lying in his arms.

Moments later, she said, “Please tell me you were trying to impress me last night. And this morning. That’s not normal.”

He chuckled and kissed her neck. “What’s not normal about it?”

“Are you deliberately trying to be obtuse?”

“No,” he said with a laugh. “But your flattery is going to make my head swell.”

“And your swollen head’s gonna have me walking funny.”

“You’re serious, aren’t you?” he asked as he pushed her hair to the side.

“Not that I’ve had much experience for comparison but yes, I’m serious. That wasn’t normal.”

“I don’t know? Maybe it’s muscle strength? I’ve noticed changes in my ability to make it last, the more I condition.”

“Well, keep on boxing, then.”

Chakotay asked, “By the way, how much ‘experience’ have you had?”

“I’m not going to say.” She rolled onto her back. “Why? How much ‘experience’ have you had?”

He gave her a look and then admitted. “You’re the fourth woman I’ve made love to, Kathryn.”

“Fourth?” Her mouth dropped open until she remembered to close it with a snap.

“You were expecting more?”

Disbelieving, she replied, “Yes.”

“I don’t give my heart away easily.”

“Okay,” She swallowed hard. “Then I’ll admit to you that you’re my third.”

“Your third? Just your two fiancés?”

She nodded. “I don’t do this casually, either. It’s too personal for me.”

“Not with Kashyk?”

“Good lord, no.” She cringed.

“But you kissed him.”

“You were watching?”

“Well, someone had to keep an eye on you.”

Her expression softened and she touched his face. “That’s why you pulled away after that?”

“Fraid so. Just like with Jaffen. Hey, you lived with Jaffen. Are you discounting him because you didn’t know who you were?”

She shook her head. “We did a lot of necking, but he didn’t have the right… equipment, I guess you could say. Norvallens reproduce by parthenogenesis.”

“Oh.” He nodded, looking a little too pleased. “What about the Irish hologram?”

She rolled her eyes. “Do holograms count?”

He thought about it and said, “I guess not?”

“Well, there’s nothing to be jealous about. He was an 18th century gentlemen. I did get a few nice kisses, though.”

“You could’ve altered his program to make him less… gentlemanly.”

She laughed and shook her head. “I decided that he’d be more realistic if I couldn’t access his subroutines every time I found something I didn’t like.”

“Like what?”

“Well for example, one afternoon we were relaxing in a meadow and he started to snore. Did I give him a nudge to make him stop? No, didn’t even cross my mind. I just opened his subroutine parameters and removed the snoring algorithm. After that, I realized that I can’t have that much control over a boyfriend, so I locked myself out.”

“Did I snore last night?”

“If you did, I was far too spent to notice.” She looked at him. “But seriously, none of your former girlfriends remarked on your performance skills?”

“Well, with the first, I was a teenager, so my skills weren’t exactly up to par.”

“Okay,” she agreed.

“And the second, she didn’t have any previous experience.”

“And I assume Seska was the third?”

“Yeah,” he said with a sigh. “I don’t want to talk about her.”

“I understand. And holograms?”

He shrugged. “A hologram doesn’t exactly make comparisons.”

“True.” She rolled onto her side and propped her head up to look at him.

His gaze dropped down to her now exposed chest. With a tiny smile, he traced along the curve of her breast and seemed delighted when her nipple puckered in response.

“Well, if that wasn’t you showing off, then you’ve ruined me for all other men, Chakotay.”

“Good,” he replied as he tried for the same reaction with her other breast. When he succeeded, he looked absolutely thrilled with himself.

She grabbed his fingers and said, “You need to get to the bridge, Commander.”

“Will you take the morning off, then?”

“Yes. I want to take a long bath and then I’m going to shift my things around in here to make room for yours.”

“Aren’t you at least going to ask if I want to move in with you?”

One eyebrow raised, she asked, “Do I need to?”

“No, ma’am.” He tapped her nose and then got out of bed and started gathering his clothes.

Kathryn watched with enjoyment as he turned his back to her, remarking, “I’m pleased to see the dimples on your face have a matching set on your ass, Commander.”

He turned slowly to look at her, a smirk on his face. “Feel free to inspect both sets this evening, Captain.”

“Oh, I plan to.”

Winking at her as he buttoned his slacks, he said, “B’Elanna and I were able to make some notes for the Judiciary Council. I’ll finish that today and send it back in this afternoon’s transmission.”

“Take more time on it if you need to. They don’t need it back today.”

“I know, but I want to put it to bed.”

Saucily, she said, “I do like it when you put things to bed.”

“Funny,” he said as he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. “See you for lunch?”

“See you then.” After he left, she rolled over and hugged the pillow he’d used, delighting in his scent and the memories of last night. “Oh, Katie,” she said to herself. “You’ve got it bad.”

*****

The entire senior staff gathered in the Astrometrics lab, all wearing formal dress, as Seven keyed in the connection to Earth and the Pathfinder Project.

When Owen’s image appeared on the screen, he shook his head in amusement at the gathered Voyager crew and motioned for someone near him to come into the range of the camera.

Gretchen and Phoebe Janeway stepped up on either side of Owen, both of them with tears in their eyes.

Kathryn said, “Mom, Phoebe, I’d like you to meet Chakotay, who in just a few minutes, will be my husband.”

“Oh, Katie,” her mom said joyfully.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” Chakotay replied.

Phoebe said, “Congratulations, KittyKat!”

Kathryn groaned. “Really, Pheebs? In front of my senior staff?”

“Well, I don’t have a bachelorette party to embarrass you at, so this will have to do.”

Kathryn turned and glared at her staff who were all smiling with unconcealed laughter. “Not a peep, from any of you.”

Owen said, “When you asked me to bring these two and a copy of the standard wedding ceremony, I guessed who the bride was, and as I’m sure you can imagine, it wasn’t too far of a stretch to figure out who the groom might be.”

“Yes, I didn’t think it would be too difficult for you to piece together.”

“We have a very short time, so shall we get down to business?”

“By all means,” Kathryn replied as she accepted Chakotay’s hands into her own.

Owen said, “One of the most pleasant duties of an Admiral is the privilege of joining two people in matrimony. And so it is my honor to stand before you today, the friends and family of Voyager’s commanding officers. Kathryn and Chakotay, do you have vows or would you like me to proceed with the standard?”

Chakotay replied, “We have our own, sir.”

“Go ahead, Commander.”

He accepted the ring from Tom and placed it on his bride’s finger. “Kathryn, you are my angel with a warrior’s strength, my peace, and my safe harbor after a darkness that I believed would consume me. I vow to you, that I will stand by you as your husband, and I will honor you and cherish you for the rest of our lives.”

“Captain?” Owen asked.

She accepted the ring from B’Elanna and placed it on Chakotay’s finger. “My dear, sweet man. When you stepped onto my bridge almost seven years ago, I knew instantly that you were a formidable soldier. What I didn’t know was how much I would grow to love and adore you. Chakotay, you’ve brought me through some pretty rough times, and I know I wouldn’t be here today without you. For the rest of my life, I promise to protect your heart, to stand next to you as your wife, and to honor you always.

Owen said, “Commander Chakotay, Son of Kolopak, Captain Kathryn Margaret Janeway. With the power vested in me by Starfleet Command and the United Federation of Planets, I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

With beautiful smiles, they gazed at each other and then kissed, oblivious to the shouts of joy and celebration around them as the connection to Earth timed out.

*****

A week later, Kathryn and Chakotay reported for duty for the first time as husband and wife. As they exited the turbolift, Harry Kim stood at attention and said, “Captain on the bridge!”

Kathryn looked around at her bridge crew, which at her request, included her entire senior staff. “At ease.” She noticed Tom throwing a disappointed look towards Harry and asked, “Mr. Paris?”

“I dared him to say Mrs. Chakotay and Mr. Janeway, but he chickened out.”

Kathryn nodded to Harry as she stepped down the short staircase to the command deck. “Good work, Ensign. You have discerned the difference between bravery and stupidity.”

Kathryn froze when she saw something in her command chair. Something that was a burnt orange plush toy. “Ensign Paris?” she asked.

“Did you just demote me, Captain?”

“Yes,” she said with a click of her tongue. “What is on my chair?”

Chakotay came around to see and laughed.

“That’s our new bridge mascot, Captain.”

“I see,” she said her jaw rather stiff. She picked it up and saw that it was a cat wearing a red collar with four shiny little pips. “I can’t believe I’m asking this, but what is the name of our new mascot, Crewman Paris?”

“Captain KittyKat, of course.”

She nodded. “Of course.” Tucking the kitty close, she said, “Ensign Kim, front and center.”

“Ma’am?” he asked as he came down from the ops station.

Chakotay said, “Your Captain called you to attention, Ensign.”

Harry took the formal pose in front of his Captain.

She accepted a box from Chakotay and opened it to show Harry a single black pip. “Harry Kim, I hereby promote you to Lieutenant Junior Grade, earned through and through, and as approved by Starfleet Command.” Still holding the plush cat under her arm, she reached up and then paused. “May I?”

“Of course, Captain,” he said, barely containing his joy.

Once in place, she took a step back and said, “Congratulations, Lieutenant.”

Patting him on the back, she sent him back to his station and said, “Lieutenant Torres, front and center.”

B’Elanna was shocked as she came forward. “I thought…”

Chakotay raised his eyebrows. “One does not speak when at attention, Lieutenant.”

Kathryn accepted another box from Chakotay and when she opened it, showed two gold pips and a black one.

“You’re kidding,” B’Elanna said as she looked at the pips.

“B’Elanna Torres, by order of Starfleet Command and based on my recommendation, you are hereby fully instated as a Starfleet Officer at the rank of Lieutenant Commander.”

“Really? This is Starfleet? Not you?”

“It was a joint decision.” She pursed her lips as she removed B’Elanna’s provisional rank insignia, and then replaced it with the three pips. Of course, while still holding Captain KittyKat. She patted B’Elanna’s shoulder and then changed her mind to give the younger woman a hug. “Congratulations, Commander,” she said as she accidentally dropped the cat. Thankfully, Chakotay was standing by and rescued the toy from hitting the floor.

“Thank you so much, Captain,” B’Elanna said as she wiped away her escaping tears.

“You earned it, Commander.”

As B’Elanna walked away, she turned to Chakotay with a slight smirk. “Front and center, Commander.”

“This is mine?” he asked as he held the last box.

Tom said, “Um, one does not speak when at attention, Commander.”

Both of his commanding offers gave him a look before returning to the matter at hand. Kathryn said, “If you’ll keep the little Captain safe for a moment there?”

“Always,” he said with sincerity.

She opened the box to reveal three solid pips. “By order of Starfleet Command, you are hereby fully re-instated as a Starfleet Officer at the rank of Commander.”

“You had no say in this?” he asked.

With a shrug, she removed his provisional rank bar and picked up the pips, carefully placing each one. “I might’ve lit a fire or two.”

When she was finished, she held out her hand for a shake which he gladly accepted.

“You’ll get your hug later.” Handing him the box, she reclaimed Captain KittyKat and sat down with the toy tucked up against her. “Now that all that’s taken care of,” she nodded as Chakotay took his seat. “Lieutenant Paris, maintain course for home.”

“Aye, Captain K…”

A glare was all it took to stop Paris from uttering the nickname that Phoebe had let slip to her crew. Kathryn patted the little mascot on the head and set her mind on her next project... Properly embarrassing her little sister.

*****

The End


End file.
